


Double down

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Go (1999)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire. Todd. Re-match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double down

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for helping me re-work the action, Willow.
> 
> Written for smithereen

 

 

Claire stopped on her way out of the bathroom. "Does Todd _know_ that you're not dead?"

"I don't know," said Ronna. "Why?"

"Get back. Get back inside. Now," hissed Claire, turning around.

Ronna limped backwards into the bathroom and said, "What's—is he out there? Fuck, is he out there?"

Claire leaned against the ladies' room door and looked at Ronna, who had gone vaguely green under the bathroom's flourescent lights. "You don't know if he knows. Did you tell Simon not to tell him?"

"Of _course_ I did. I'm not stupid. Can you boost me up?"

"Boost you up where, Ronna?"

Ronna shuffled to the far wall of the bathroom, where a tiny window was shut about two feet over their heads. She pointed.

"Don't be fucking ridiculous," said Claire, standing up straight.

Ronna rolled her eyes. "What, you think I should stay in here all day until he leaves?"

"Yes," said Claire. She turned around and put her hand on the door. "It might take fifteen minutes to get him to leave, so don't look before then."

Claire smoothed her hair, rubbed her hands hard over her cheeks for color, and sashayed over to Todd's table. "You get to the comics section yet?"

He looked her up and down, slowly enough to make a point, but not so slow it was gross and said, "I save it for last."

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Give it to me."

"Why?" he asked.

Claire paused, not expecting Todd's amused, reasonable tone. She'd been channeling Ronna, and every time Ronna bossed a guy around, he either did what she said or told her to fuck off. This was outside the script. "I'm trying to save you some heartache," she said.

"No." He shook his head, but pointed at the seat across from himself. "Sit down. Let's have a conversation, and I can skip the comics. Just this once."

"If we sit and talk, Mannie's going to show up," said Claire. "If this goes where I want it to go, I really don't want him tagging along. How 'bout you?"

He laughed at her and said, "I don't know if I care. You left before things got interesting the last time."

"That was hardly my fucking fault. Simon is your," discretion intervened, "employee, and that sort of _action_ does not turn me on. Sorry."

He shrugged and said, "It's a hazard of the business. I don't really think about it." Then he snapped his newspaper closed and folded it, put it on the table in front of himself. "Now that we've established you think I'm a shithead, why are you really here, anyway? You looking to do business?"

Claire rolled her eyes, turned her head so she was facing the bathroom and said, "However shitty your personality, you're still hot. And I'm horny." She held up her hands and crossed her index fingers, turned to look straight at him. "Touch-a touch-a touch touch me." And she reached out with her right hand and stroked her fingers on the back of his fist.

"That's bullshit," he said, standing up. "I know it's bullshit." He reached one hand out towards her. "Well?"

She frowned at him. "Well what?"

"I said you were a liar. I didn't say I wasn't going to fuck you. However shitty _your_ personality…."

She rolled her eyes, but she took his hand and stood up, brushing her body along his as she did it. It felt good, not quite as good as she remembered from last time, but pretty damn close.

They didn't linger in the hallway this time, just went straight to his apartment. "I'd give you the fifty-cent tour," he said, "but you're not planning on coming back, are you?"

"I'm only interested in the bed. Unless you're the classy sort of guy who does it on the couch." She'd let her mouth run pretty much on authopilot, but then she realized that if he _was_ , then she'd sat in—. "Please, please, don't tell me if you are that guy," she said, and put one hand over her mouth. She wasn't going to vomit, any nausea she felt had to do with too much beer, too much X, and being awake for twenty straight hours. But gross.

"Fuck you," he said and pulled her along to his bedroom.

She burst into laughter at the sight of it, all black leather and chrome, like he stole the set of a bad Scarface ripoff or something. She pulled her hand away and pushed the mattress. It rolled like a bowl full of jelly. "This is ridic—," she started to say, but he pulled her to him and kissed her.

He wasn't rough with her, just really into it, like she remembered from last time. She stuck her tongue in his mouth and was surprised he tasted sweet, like syrup. "So, how do you do this, anyway?" she murmured into his mouth.

He pulled back and looked at her. "Shit. You really _are_ a virgin?"

She pushed at him and flopped on the bed, then floundered a little bit in response to the motion. "To waterbeds."

"Ah," he said. He got down on the bed beside her, sort of rolled into it instead of dropping like she had, and the waves were almost non-existent. "The secret to fucking on a waterbed is to take it slow, and work _with_ the water. Let me show you," and he rolled over, rocking his hips with the bounce of the bed, grinding his hard-on into her thigh.

"Need more naked," she said and pushed him off, took her shirt off.

He whipped his shirt off and rolled back on her, put his mouth on her collarbone and sucked. She wrapped her arms around him and held on through the wet heat, the wave of lust that suddenly rolled through her body, made her spread her legs, and try to push up at him.

He ground down against her again, and she let her body relax and roll with the waves, and it was better, but there still wasn't enough fucking skin. She pushed her hands down his back, into the top of his jeans, pushed her fingers into the curve of his ass. "Nice," she muttered.

"Yeah?" answered Todd, and he bit her, his teeth dragged along her neck. It made her moan and scratch his back. The warmth rolled through her again, and she felt it swirl down between her legs, hot and wet and open. He brought his hands up over her, whispery touches traced from her sides to her belly to her breasts. He bent his head and put his mouth to her nipples, sucking just the right side of too hard, sloppy with his teeth.

Claire put a hand to his head, pulled him back from her. "Pants," she said.

He didn't say anything just reached between them and opened his jeans. He rolled on his back and pulled her on top of him, pulled her pants and her underwear down to her knees. She could feel his cock and his hair rubbing against her, could feel her body's own slickness on his skin, and she pushed down on him, rode the waves of his bed on his body.

And then he pulled her up, higher on his body, over his chest. "Sit on my face," he said.

She blinked. Guys had gone down on her before, but she'd never _sat_ on anyone's _face_ before. "Uh, okay," she said. She rolled off him to one side and finished pulling her clothes off, then kneewalked up to his head, and ungracefully swung a leg over him. She really, really wished she were drunker for this. Where was she supposed to look? What was she supposed to do?

And then she felt his tongue on her pussy, hot and soft, and she didn't care anymore, as long as he kept licking her there, shocks of sensation over her clit, over the lips, all very messy and hidden and hot. She rocked a little, and the bed picked up the rhythm, moved them both together, made it better, more urgent, faster. Her mouth fell open and she could hear the little, breathy moans she was making, but she couldn't stop them, just keep them from getting louder and louder, as she felt it coming, reached for it, rolled more, pressed harder and there! That's it. All over _shiver shudder shock sigh_ , and then she relaxed, fell forward on Todd's body, face smashed into his thigh.

She heard him gasping behind her, and she felt the swelling of his chest under her thighs. She rolled off him, as soon as she could get the muscle coordination together. She felt good, loose and warm.

Todd sat up beside her. "My turn."

"I don't do blowjobs," she said.

"What?"

She shrugged, which made the waterbed rock under her, but only a little. "I don't do blowjobs. Get a condom on and fuck me."

"Prissy princess bitch," he said, but he rolled over and reached into the nightstand, pulled out a condom and even some lube. The condom went on pretty normally, but he used practically a gallon of lube.

"That's going to make a big mess," she said.

He nodded. "I like messy." He crooked his fingers at her and said, "Come sit on my hand, let me feel you up."

She got up and kneewalked over to him, let her thighs slide apart so he could reach between her legs. "This is really not necessary," she said. "I'll make sure to write you up in the ladies' room: for a good time, call Todd."

"Shut up," he said. "I _like_ pussy, and I'm not done with yours." His hands were good, slick and quick and sliding all over. It was enough to get her hot again, to get her rolling her hips on his fingers, two inside her rubbing _hard_ and a thumb going round and round her clit, and she thought, for a minute, that she was going to go again, but just as she started to whimper, Todd moved his hand, stroked his cock hard once or twice, and slid into her.

It was easy as anything, she was open and wet and he was covered in lube, and the bed rocked them together and apart. They rode the waves, kneeling together, pushing, and she was so close, so close, but he wasn't hitting anything vital, stretching and full but not the—and then suddenly it was, exactly right, and she rocked one, two, three more times, mouth falling to his shoulder, digging into him with nails and teeth. She came, _shudder shiver jerk_ , and he just kept fucking her through it and she kept on feeling it. Felt the swell and burst and push of it, felt herself coming apart.

And then Todd jerked under her, _quick, hard, one, two, three._ Then he stopped moving, and she stopped moving, and they just clung to each other for a moment.

Until Todd reached back and stretched, rolled over onto the bed, onto his stomach. "You want to do that agan, you've got an open invitation. But get the fuck out of my crib."

She rolled her eyes, then rolled out of the bed with a little difficulty. It took her a few minutes to gather her clothes together, get everthing back where it was supposed to be. She used his shirt to wipe up, since it was his lube that had caused all the mess. She was walking out the door, feeling pretty pleased about a mission accomplished and two great orgasms. But Todd said, "You might as well bring your friend with you next time."

Claire froze, hand on the door. Then she forced her shoulders down, turned around to look at Todd. "Mannie's really, really not gay, man. Like, he tried to give a dude a blowjob for drugs once and puked all over the guy."

Todd tsked at her and shook his head. "Your little blond dealer wannabe friend. Simon told me she's alive already. She got fucked up pretty bad, so I'm willing to take the rest out in trade."

Claire didn't say anything, just walked out the door.

"See you soon!" Todd shouted. 

 


End file.
